Segunda Vez
by MakiNJ
Summary: YoshiMaru :v
1. Chapter 1

\- ¡Bien! ¡Toma eso maldito troll! - grité, a lo que rápidamente me tape la boca con ambas manos- Maldición, despertare a Mamá, tengo que ser más cuidadosa- fije mi vista nuevamente en la pantalla de mi computador, tome el mouse y encamine a mi personaje hasta un gran cofre que apareció en donde estaba el cuerpo muerto del troll- bueno, creo que con esto será suficiente para alimentar a mi esposa- abrí el cofre para recibir las recompensas- ¡wao! Son más de las que esperaba, perfecto, bueno es obvio, ¡nadie es rival para la gran Yohane! ¡Y menos un maldito troll de 5 metros!- solté una ruidosa carcajada.

\- ¡Yoshiko!- escuché la voz de mi madre gritar mi nombre.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Cierra, cierra, cierra!- salí del juego lo más rápido que pude -¡Apaga, apaga, apaga!-unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a salir de mi frente, estaba nerviosa y asustada a la vez, Mamá suele dar mucho miedo cuando se enoja- ¡Apágate maldita sea!- escuchaba cada vez más cerca los pasos de Mamá- Joder, no me dejas otra opción- Tomé el monitor, lo desconecte y corrí con él hasta mi cama, me acosté dándole la espalda a la puerta, me cobije y lo envolví con mis brazos fuertemente cerrando mis ojos, cuando…

\- ¡Yoshiko! - Mamá abrió la puerta y se quedó un momento en silencio- hija…- se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama a mi lado- de verdad…- empezó a acariciar mi cabeza-¿Por qué tengo una hija tan idiota?- espera, qué?- no era necesario que te acostaras con el monitor, simplemente lo tenías que desconectar y yo no me habría dado cuenta… ahhh… enserio Yoshiko- ¡ugh! Tiene razón- esto es culpa de tu padre por haberte dado café cuando eras una bebé -sentí como se levantó- ya duérmete, que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, ¿ok? - cerró la puerta y se fue.

-Mierda…

\- ¡Ya me voy! - dije antes de salir de casa rumbo a la escuela- aah! Que sueño tengo…- bostece.

-Buenos días Yocchan- me saludó mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Uuah! ¡Lily! ¡No deberías asustar así a la gente!- le reproché.

\- ¿De qué hablas? He estado caminando a tu lado desde hace 5 minutos y lo único que haces es bostezar-hizo un pequeño puchero muy lindo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿De verdad?

-Sí, Yocchan, no debes dormir más temprano, no es bueno para la salud, me preocupas…- dijo con un leve sonrojo, ¿estará enferma?

-Pero necesito llevarle comida a-

-Sí, sí, a tu esposa- dijo levemente molesta, Lily tiende a ser algo bipolar…creo…- Yocchan, es un juego, no se va a morir por no comer lo que sea que le lleves.

-Pero ella necesita mi ayuda, es noob en el juego, así que le estoy enseñado las bases, pero debe recuperar energía, por eso cuando no está conectada busco alimentos regenerativos.

-Espera, ¿Qué es noob? Sabes que no entiendo mucho de eso.

-ahh Lily aun tienes cosas que aprender- puse mis manos en mi cintura mientras movía negativamente la cabeza- escucha, un noob es una persona que no sabe jugar.

-Que amable de tu parte el ayudarle Yocchan- me sonrió.

-si- le devolví la sonrisa.

-… ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿Eso significa que tu esposa es una persona real? -me miró molesta.

-Pues si- le dije despreocupadamente, realmente no logro entender su enojo.

-Yocchan, ¡Eres una idiota! - se fue corriendo.

\- ¡¿Lily?! ¡Espera!- corrí tras ella.

\- ¡Tsushima-san!- me pare en seco, reconocí esa voz de inmediato… era Eli-sensei- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no debes correr en los pasillos.

Me giré para verla de frente- Perdón Eli-sensei es solo que-

-Nada de excusas! -me interrumpió, a veces creo que ella da más miedo que Mamá- a la oficina del director, ahora.

-Si- ahh, ¿esto no puede ir peor?

-Ya regresé! - dije, pero no había nadie en casa, como siempre, Mamá y Papá tienen que trabajar y llegan a casa más tarde que yo- Genial! Hora de jugar, espero y Annie ya esté conectada.

Al entrar en el juego pude verla conectada, estaba en nuestra casa.

 **-Kumo-kun, ¿ya llegaste de la escuela?**

Me mandó un mensaje, em, Kumo es el nombre de mi personaje en el juego, decidimos que era mejor no decirnos nuestros verdaderos nombres.

 **-Sí, anoche pude conseguir muchos artefactos en una mazmorra.**

 **\- ¡woa! Eres muy fuerte Kumo-kun. Oye… quiero hablar de algo contigo…**

 **-Claro! ¿Qué pasa, Annie?**

 **-Yo… quiero conocerte… Kumo-kun! ¡Quiero conocerte en persona!**

\- ¿Eh? ¿¡EEEHHHH?! ¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?! ¡Nunca me había pedido esto! - puse mis manos en mi cabeza- Joder… esto si no lo puedo hacer… Annie dejara de hablarme si sabe que en realidad soy una chica…- Yo no quiero eso, llevamos casi 2 años de amistad, bueno… aunque estemos casadas es solo una amistad, pero… yo de verdad he llegado a quererla, es una chica muy linda, pues a pesar de que no sabe jugar, se sigue conectando diario solo para hablar conmigo. Además, ella me hizo olvidar a mi primer amor. No quiero que esto termine...

 **\- ¿Kumo-kun?**

\- ¡Ah! Olvide contestarle por estar metida en mis pensamientos, ¡Vamos, Yohane, puedes salir de esta! - dije mientras me daba palmadas en ambas mejillas.

 **-Pero Annie, ¿y si vivimos lejos? No soy una persona de mucho dinero…**

\- ¡Ufff perfecto! El ángel caído Yohane no puede ser derrotada hu, hu, hu- dije, haciendo mi habitual pose.

 **-Yo vivo en Uchiura y…**

\- ¡¿Uchiura?! ¡Eso está a 20 minutos de aquí! Bu-bueno, si le digo que vivo lejos tal ve- no pude terminar por que me llegó otro mensaje de ella, al leerlo abrí los ojos más de lo que creí que podía hacerlo…

 **-…y tu una vez me dijiste que vivías en Numazu, está muy cerca de aquí y pues…**

\- ¡Mierda! ¡soy una estúpida!

 **-Entonces…si?**

-Ahhh… no puedo decirte que no Annie- dije resignada.

 **-Bien, ¿Qué día?**

 **\- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal pasado mañana? Es sábado.**

 **-Bueno, entonces el sábado será.**

 **-Es una cita! Kumo-kun me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego!**

 **-Bien.**

Y se desconectó, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Quizá me hago pasar por un chico... De cualquier forma, no tengo mucho pecho…

\- ¿Qué debería hacer?

Los días pasaron y por fin es el tan esperado sábado, esperado por Annie claro, porque yo no quiero ir, o sea, solo iré a que la chica que me gusta me deje de habar por siempre. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que por fin poder ver su rostro… me pregunto cómo será…

-Ahh… acordamos que a las 2:00pm afuera de la estación por donde llegaré- miré mi reloj que daba la 1:00pm…- ¡NO JODAS! - me vestí con lo primero que encontré más o menos decente, un short café y una blusa con manga 1/4 azul cielo.

-ya me voy! - salir corriendo de casa hasta llegar a la estación y tomar el tren hacia Uchiura- ufff, apenas y lo logré.

*bzzz**bzzz* se escuchó como vibró algo en la bolsa de mi short.

-Jaja, ¿No estás muy joven para usar ese tipo de cosas? - me decía una mujer, parecía de unos 30 años y usaba un traje de oficina.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no, señora, es mi celular -le mostré mi celular que vibraba.

-No te preocupes, yo también los usaba a tu edad, o ¿creo que desde antes? Mmm, no lo recuerdo…

\- ¿Ehh?- ¿qué pasa con esta señora?- disculpe, voy a contestar- le dije alejándome de ella y conteste a la llamada.

 _-Yocchan, ¿Quieres ir a ver una película conmigo? Hay unas muy buenas._

-Lo siento Lily, estoy ocupada, vayamos mañana, ¿sí?

 _-mmm, todavía de que te perdone el que tengas esposa, ¿te quedarás a jugar con ella o qué?_

-No… quedamos para vernos en persona…

 _\- ¿Qué mierda Yocchan? ¡Ella puede que ni siquiera sea una ella! ¡Puede ser un gordo friki antisocial que quiera abusar de ti! ¡¿De verdad no piensas?!_

-No te preocupes Lily, yo sé cómo cuidarme, nos vemos.

 _-Espe- Yocchan! -_

Le colgué, no necesito sus regaños, yo sé que Annie no es ninguna impostora y mucho menos… ¿un gordo friki? Bueno, no importa.

Sentí como el tren empezaba a pararse, era el momento, las puertas se abrieron, salí y revisé mi celular, 1:56pm- lo logré, Annie ya debe estar afuera… siento como me tiemblan las manos…- efectivamente miré hacia abajo y me temblaban, estaba muy muy nerviosa, pero no puedo rendirme, ya llegué hasta aquí, tengo que hacerlo bien…

Caminé hasta la salida, afuera había algunas tiendas, también bancas para sentarse, no pude ver a alguien que pudiera ser ella, así que decidí sentarme en una de estas bancas a esperarla- ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo vamos a reconocernos? Si ni siquiera nos dijimos que ropa usaríamos o algo así… además ella seguro estará buscando a un chico…- no pude evitar suspirar, volví a mirar hacia todos lados buscándola, pero sin resultados positivos.

\- ¡AHHG!- escuché el grito de un hombre, voltee hacia donde él estaba, llevaba una caja algo grande y estuvo a punto de caerse-¡Ten más cuidado niña!- el hombre le gritó molesto a una chica que estaba a su lado haciendo una reverencia mientras se disculpaba…

Esa chica de verdad es hermosa, su pelo castaño no es ni muy largo ni muy corto, su piel blanca y su bella figura, no es muy alta pero sus enormes pechos lo recompensan… ESPE- ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? Ahh, no puedo dejar de mirarla, Annie… tiene que ser ella, no puedo estar equivocada!

Me levante de donde estaba sentada y comencé a caminar lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la chica, el hombre ya se había ido; Ella aun no notaba mi presencia pues estaba de espaldas, al estar lo suficientemente cerca pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, seguro también está nerviosa, la toque del hombro con mi mano derecha y ella volteó, me miró con sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

\- ¿A-A-Annie? - ¡Joder! ¡Debí haberme ido! ¡Ella seguro esperaba a un chico y a mí me falta algo entre las piernas para serlo!

\- ¿Kumo-kun? - Me miró algo confundida, yo me limite a asentir y cerrar los ojos esperando alguna respuesta, pero nunca llegó ¡Listo! ¡Adiós amistad! Mi pequeño romance termino antes de empezar… Forest quiero ir a casa…

Ya resignada abrí los ojos con algo de tristeza y… pude verla, ella aun me seguía observando y estaba…. ¡¿estaba sonrojada?! ¡Y vaya que era un gran sonrojo!

\- ¿E-eres Yoshiko-chan? - ¿Qué? ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? - Soy yo, Hanamaru, zura-…zura... Hanamaru… No puede ser…

\- ¿Z-zuramaru?-ella asintió, no puedo creerlo, no la he visto en 10 años y de pronto hemos sido esposas desde hace 2 años!- Yo...- no pude terminar de hablar porque sentí una calidez en todo mi cuerpo… ella me estaba abrazando, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y pude sentir como mi hombro derecho se humedecía... Eran lágrimas.

-Yoshiko-chan, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, estaba tan sorprendida, ahora resulta que mi primer y segundo amor son la misma persona, ¿Qué debería decirle? Quizá solo debo ser sincera.

La tomé de la cintura atrayéndola más hacía mí, pude sentir sus pechos rozarse con mi cuerpo, esto me hizo sonrojarme, pero son tan suaves que realmente estoy disfrutando el contacto- Yo también te extrañe, y mucho, Hanamaru- no pude aguantarme más, unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, de verdad la extrañe, sigo sin poder creer que la volvería a encontrar…


	2. Chapter 2

Hemos estado caminando por las calles de Uchiura en silencio por unos…. ¿20 minutos? No lo sé, me siento incómoda, es decir, todo fue tan rápido, no estaba preparada mentalmente para volver a ver a Zuramaru, es más, ¡nunca me imagine que la volvería a ver! Y tampoco puedo sacarme de la cabeza el por que me pidió vernos en persona, ella no sabía que Kumo era yo… ¿Acaso busca pareja? No me gusta esa idea…

-Yo-Yoshiko-chan… - Zuramaru rompió el silencio, ella también esta nerviosa, lo sé.

\- S-si? ¿Qué sucede, Zuramaru?

-Umm... Bueno, verás, me estuve preguntando… ¿Por qué aceptaste conocernos? ¿Bu-buscas pareja, zura? - ¡Whoa! Parece que pensamos lo mismo, esta realmente sonrojada.

\- ¡¿D-D-De que hablas, Zuramaru?! N-no es eso… es solo, que Annie, bueno tu… Eeh, bueno tu como Annie - ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Tranquilizante Yoshiko! ¡Dilo claramente! – ¡Me agradas! – dije algo sonrojada.

Zuramaru puso una expresión sorprendida para después sonreír amablemente - Yoshiko-chan – me tomo del brazo… ¡Whoa! Puedo sentir su pecho… - Tu también me agradas – me dijo sonriendo – pero sabes, no me gusta imaginar que buscas pareja, si me entero que tienes más esposas en el juego, no te lo perdonare, ¿entendido? – tenia un adorable puchero en el rostro.

Yo solo pude sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba - P-puedes confiar en mi – realmente se siente como si fuéramos una pareja, me pregunto si se acordará de lo que le dije hace 10 años…

 _-Yoshiko-chan… ¿realmente tienes que irte?_

 _-Lo siento, Zuramaru, pero es por el trabajo de mis padres…_

 _-Entonces iré contigo! ¡No quiero ir a una primaria donde no estés tú! – ella comenzó a llorar._

 _La abracé, lo más fuerte que pude, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ella, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Quería llorar, pero tengo que ser fuerte a su lado – No llores, prometo que regresare por ti, ¿esta bien?_

 _-Esto puede sonar egoísta, pero en ese entonces tendrás muchas amigas, ya no seré especial para ti, zura…_

 _-Zuramaru…_

 _-Yoshiko-chan, ¡quiero ser especial para ti! – me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que Zuramaru me quisiera tanto._

 _-Mmmm… ¡Ah! ¡Tengo una idea! – le dije sonriendo - ¡Cuando vuelva, te haré mi esposa! ¡Así serás muy especial para mi! ¿Qué te parece?_

 _\- ¡Zuraaaa! – me abrazó, dándome un beso en la mejilla – ¿Promesa de meñique, zura? – me acercó su mano derecha con dicho dedo levantado._

 _-Promesa de meñique – Hice lo mismo uniendo nuestros pequeños deditos, sellando nuestra promesa…_

Después de esa conversación que tuvimos el ambiente se volvió más relajado, pudimos hablar con naturalidad sobre diversos temas, que, aunque para cualquier persona no tuvieran importancia, para mi si, después de todo son sobre la chica que me gusta, ¡claro que me importan!

Fue realmente divertido pasar el día con Zuramaru, me encanta su forma de hablar, me encanta como se pone nerviosa cuando intenta hacerme un cumplido, me encanta su manera torpe de caminar lo cual hace que de vez en cuando se tropiece, sus ojos… tan hermosos y profundos que siento que pueden ver a través de mi, su linda boca que me tienta a besarla… ¡Dios! ¡Se ha vuelto tan hermosa! No creo tener oportunidad con ella… pero, no pierdo nada al intentarlo, ¿no?

Caminaba rumbo a mi casa, ya había vuelto a Numazu, era tarde pues el sol estaba a punto de esconderse – me pregunto que hora es… - saqué mi celular - ¡Uah! Esta muerto… no me di cuenta, bueno, igual ya casi llego a mi casa.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar, cuando pude distinguir una sombra frente a la entrada de mi casa…. Espera, es… ¡Es Lily! ¡¿Maldición, ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡Me matará!

Se percató de mi presencia y camino hacia mi -Yocchan, tenemos que hablar – ¡Tenia una sonrisa malvada en su rostro! Ayuda…

\- ¿¡Sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti!? – Estábamos en mi habitación, mientras ella me regañaba yo estaba de rodillas mirando al suelo - ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo malo! ¡No debes confiar tan fácilmente en las personas que conocer por internet!

-Pero ya nos conocíamos desde hace-

\- ¡Eso no importa, Yoshiko! - Mierda, de verdad esta enojada, hace mucho que no me llamaba de esa forma - ¿Qué sería de mi si te pasara algo…? – ella estaba temblando – realmente me importas – se agachó para quedar a mi misma altura y me abrazo, yo perdí el equilibrio y ambas caímos hacia atrás.

\- Lo siento, Lily – acaricie su cabello – no era mi intención preocuparte.

-Pues lo hiciste, tonta – ella hundía más su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro – por lo cual, mereces un castigó, por estúpida – Mordió mi cuello.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Lily, eso duele! – ella se levanto para sentarse de rodillas poniendo mi cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Eso se suponía, tonta – solo me sonrió acariciando mi cabello - entonces, cuéntame como te fue con tu "esposa" – ¿Es mi imaginación o se volvió a enojar? Esta chica es demasiado bipolar, me compadezco de quien la tome como esposa.

\- ¡De maravilla, Lily! ¿Recuerdas que te conté que hace diez años me enamoré?

-Oh, si, de la niña gordita, ¿no? – Hace tiempo Mamá le enseño la foto de mi graduación de preescolar a Lily, por eso sabe cómo era Zuramaru en ese entonces.

-Si~ Lily, la encontré – le dije, mirándola a los ojos con la sonrisa mas sincera que he hecho en mi vida – volví a ver a Hanamaru.

-Yocchan… pero tu aún…?

-Aún la amo.

Lily hizo un puchero – Enserio Yocchan, ¡que tú no te enteras de nada! – me aventó haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara contra el suelo.

\- ¡Lily! ¿¡Hoy es día de maltratar a la gran Yohane o qué!? – dije sobando el área donde me golpeé, donde ya había crecido un chichón, ella solo se levantó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Eso debería decir yo! ¡¿Hoy es el día de ser cruel con Riko sin darte cuenta?!

Yo también me levanté para proceder a sentarme en mi cama - ¿Cruel? ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Cuándo? – de verdad que no la entiendo…

-Yocchan, tonta, a lo que me refiero es que… yo… yo te quiero - ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Lily, sabes que yo también te quiero – realmente estoy confundida. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ser cruel con ella?

Lily solo suspiró – Tu nunca entenderás si no te lo demuestro directamente, ¿verdad? – Se acercó, sentándose sobre mis piernas de frente, como ella esta usando falda, creo quedo sentir su trasero, lo que me sonrojo, ¡Espero solo sea mi imaginación!

Agarro mis dos manos y las colocó en su cintura - ¡¿L-L-Lily?! ¡¿Q-Qué h-haces?! – en respuesta solo tomo mi cara, acariciándola con su pulgar.

-Mostrarte mis sentimientos – al decir esto, se acercó más a mi y… ¿me besó? Lily… ¡¿Esta besándome?! ¿P-P-Por qué?

Pude sentir como su lengua empezaba a invadir mi boca algo desesperada y torpe, estoy segura que es su primera vez haciendo esto.

Se separo, pude ver su rostro muy sonrojado, aunque seguramente yo estoy igual; con su lengua lamio su labio inferior, lo que me pareció tan… ¡¿sexy?! No, no, no, Yoshiko, ¡reacciona! ¡Tu corazón es de Zuramaru!

-Yocchan, te quiero – A-ahora si lo entiendo… entiendo a que se refiere…

Lily se levantó y camino hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, pero antes de salir volteo a verme – Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela – me sonrió y se fue.

Estoy totalmente sonrojada y en shock, no sabía que Lily se sentía de esa forma hacía mi… aunque aún me cuesta creerlo… ¿esto no será un sueño? Es mejor asegurarse.

Me pellizque el brazo - ¡Listo! ¡Seguro ya estoy despierta! – Salí de mi cuarto y bajé a la sala para encontrar a mi Mamá sentada viendo la TV.

\- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy Mamá? – le dediqué una sonrisa tonta y me senté a su lado, ella solo me vio algo extrañada.

-Yoshiko ¿estás bien? – puso su mano en mi frente - ¿No tienes fiebre? Te noto algo extraña…

\- ¡Estoy bien Mamá! – retiré su mano - Es solo que me sentía algo sola por que hoy no pude ver a Lily, eso es todo.

-… ¿De qué hablas, hija? Riko-chan estuvo aquí hace un momento…-

-haha, ¿Qué cosas dices? Hoy no he visto a Lily en todo el día~ - soy tan patética, sigo en mi estado de negación.

\- Claro que sí, hasta nos trajo algo de sopa que hizo su mamá, mira – Me mostro una lonchera con comida dentro, y en la tapa decía "Sakurauchi" – Me preocupas, Yoshiko, o sea, sabía que eras un poco rara pero no que estabas loca – dijo con una expresión preocupada.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Acaso disfrutas burlarte de tu hija? – le recrimine – Pero entonces quiere decir que eso si sucedió…- suspire.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Se pelearon o algo así?

-Ehh… No, no pasó nada – reí nerviosa ¡Rayos, espero y no intente indagar más en el tema! - ¡Woa! ¿Ya viste? ¡Mataron a ese chico! – señale la pantalla, intentando desviar la atención de Mamá - ¡Ay no! ¡Al final él era el malo! ¿puedes cree- no pude terminar, Mamá apago la TV y me miró fijamente.

-Tsushima Yoshiko – me miro seria.

\- ¡Que es Yohane! – hice un puchero.

Mamá suspiro – Lo que digas, entonces ¿Qué le hiciste a Riko-chan? – me miro algo enojada – Yoshiko, ella es una niña muy linda, si le hiciste algo malo-

\- ¡NO! ¡Ni hice nada! ¡Yo sería incapaz!

-Bien, entonces si no hiciste nada malo, cuéntame que paso, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – cambio su semblante a uno más amable.

-Lo sé, pero no se…

\- ¿Sabes, pero no sabes? ¿Ni siquiera has aprendido a hablar bien a los 16 años? – se rio.

\- ¡Bien! Ya no te cuento nada – estaba dispuesta a levantarme, pero mamá me lo impidió tomándome de los hombros.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Ten un poco del sentido del humor! Ya, dejare de burlarme de ti, así que cuéntame.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Aceptaste que te estabas burlando de mí! – la señale.

Ella solo sonrió – Pues claro, pero ya no lo hare, solo para ayudarte.

-B-bien… es solo que… Lily… - Me sonrojé - …se me confeso – dije, lo menos audible posible.

\- ¡Woa! ¿De verdad? No sabía que Riko-chan era ciega…

\- ¡Mamá! ¡No te vuelvo a contar nada!

-Pero, ¿Por qué te preocupas? Quiero decir, ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo? Siempre las veo tan juntas que me hacen pensar cosas como "Ya se están tardando".

-No… yo… ya tengo a alguien más…

-… ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TU?! – eso me irrito un poco.

\- ¡¿POR QUE TE SORPRENDE?!

\- ¡Porque eres Yoshiko! ¡Solo dime que ese "alguien" no es satanás!

-Gracias por tu amor, Mamá.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad que no puedo creerlo, ¿Entonces ya soy suegra?

-No, aun no le digo mis sentimientos a esa persona.

-Y dime, ¿Conozco a esa personita? O… no me digas que aun te gusta esa niña del preescolar, em, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Hanabusa? – puso su mano en su barbilla intentando recordar.

-Hanamaru, Kunikida Hanamaru, y si, ella aun me gusta – Mamá puso cara de "Lo sabía".

-No jodas Yoshiko, no la has visto en 10 años, ¿Y si ya está embarazada?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡La he vuelto a ver!

-No es raro, después de todo ella vive en Uchiura ¿No?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Eso sí que me sorprendió.

-Fácil, ahí está el preescolar donde estudiaste – me dijo despreocupadamente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste? – Esto me enoja ¿Por qué me lo oculto?

-Eso no importa ahora, pero entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – es cierto… aún tengo que pensar en eso…

\- Yo… - Cambie mi expresión a una de tristeza, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo también quisiera la respuesta – Mamá, yo amo a Hanamaru, pero no quiero hacerle daño a Lily… ¿Qué... debo hacer? – La mire suplicante.

\- ¿No es obvio? No tuviste contacto con esa chica en mucho tiempo, no creo que te haya esperado, mientras que Riko-chan ha estado a tu lado desde que llegamos de Tokio y se nota cuanto te quiere – se levantó del sofá – No hay nada que pensar – lo dijo tan… fríamente, ni siquiera volteo a verme ¿Por qué? – Ya va a llegar tu papá, iré a poner la mesa, ayúdame Yoshiko- me sonrió volviendo a su estado de ánimo normal.

-Bien…

 **Y aquí esta un nuevo cap, la verdad no sabia si seguir esta historia pero, hace un rato, me di cuenta que el cap uno tenia reviews y me llegaron al cora uwu xD Asi que continuare esta historia ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse- Creo que la maestra ha dicho algo pero la verdad me importa poco, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Lily me dijo, a pesar de que ya han pasado dos semanas desde eso. Tampoco he visto a Hanamaru, sólo hemos hablado por teléfono y a veces por el juego, aunque ya casi no se conecta, según ella por que ya puede hablar conmigo por otros medios, es tan linda, ya quiero verla~ ¡Ah! ¡Me desvíe del tema! Yo… de verdad que no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos a Lily, además no sé si Hanamaru sienta lo mismo que yo… ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Yoshiko-chan.

¡Aaaaa! Pero de pequeñas ella acepto casarse conmigo, así que seguro también siente lo mismo por mi, ¿no?

-Oyee~ Yoshiko-chaan

Pero también está lo que me dijo mamá, ella no me esperaría tanto tiempo…

-¡YOSHIKO-CHAN!

-¡Uaah! ¿¡Qué pasa!? – dije sorprendida y desorientada.

-Yoshiko-chan, has estado haciendo caras raras desde hace un buen rato ¿Pasa algo malo? – me preguntó la chica peligris sentada en el pupitre frente a mi.

-N-no, no pasa nada, no tienes de que preocuparte, You - desvíe mi mirada hacia otro lado algo nerviosa, estaba tan concentrada en el tema que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mi amiga me habló – cambiando de tema, ¿Qué clase sigue?

\- ¿Eh? Pero si las clases acaban de terminar, incluso ya todas se fueron – di un recorrido por el salón con la vista y, en efecto, ya no había nadie - ¿De verdad estás bien? – me preguntó preocupada.

-Claro – no puedo decirle lo que pasa, no a You, y no por que no confíe en ella, si no que hace un tiempo me confesó que se sentía atraída por Lily, por obvias razones no puedo decirle… - ¡Es solo que anoche me desvele jugando Pokémon y tengo sueño! – ¡bingo! la excusa perfecta, seguro me creerá.

-No me mientas, las últimas dos semanas has estado totalmente distraída perdida en tus pensamientos – me miro sería – además – de su mochila saco su Nintendo 3DS -aquí dice que tu última conexión fue ayer a las 6:00pm ¿ves?

-Rayos, olvidé que eso existía.

-La tecnología avanza exponencialmente – me sonrió guardando su consola – entonces ¿me dirás qué pasa?

Suspiré – Eres una chica muy entrometida, You.

Ella rió – lo sé, pero sólo porque eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti.

Supongo que puedo decirle si omito algunas cosas – Verás, he estado leyendo un manga donde la mejor amiga del protagonista le expresa sus sentimientos de amor, pero él no siente lo mismo, así que está en un dilema sobre si aceptarla para no romperle el corazón o rechazarla, pero no le agrada la idea de herirla…

You se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos - Mmmm ya veo – me miró sonriendo – eso quiere decir que Riko-chan de te confesó, ¿verdad?.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Yo hablo de un manga! – me sonroje.

-Yoshiko-chan no trates de ocultarlo, desde hace aproximadamente dos semanas has estado súper distraída y Riko-chan de ha vuelto más pegajosa y celosa contigo, no soy estúpida para no darme cuenta que algo pasó entre ustedes, ¡pero vaya! Riko-chan ya se había tardado, ¿no crees?

-Espera, You, ¿tu lo sabías? Que Lily….

-¡Claro! Después de todo yo siempre la estoy observando – sonrío, pero fue una sonrisa diferente, más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Llena de cariño y amor, una sonrisa que solo le da a Lily.

-You… - tome su mano – yo… lo siento.

-¿uh? No tienes por qué, no es tu culpa – me sonrió despreocupadamente, no pude notar ni un gramo de tristeza en ella, eso me molestó.

Solté su mano y me levanté apoyándome sobre el pupitre - ¿!POR QUE ESTAS TAN FELÍZ!? ¿¡QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA QUIERE A OTR-

Me tapo la boca con ambas manos, note que estaba algo sonrojada – shh, alguien puede escucharte, tranquilízate, ¿ok? – asentí y ella me soltó – puede que tengas razón y yo debería estar llorando en mi habitación en estos momentos, pero no soy esa clase de chica, además, según tu "manga", no sientes lo mismo por ella, así que podría decirse que aún tengo esperanzas – dijo sonriendo, de verdad que You siempre es tan optimista.

Le devolví la sonrisa – es casi imposible enojarse contigo, You.

Ella solo río – y sobre lo que estábamos hablando – hablo en un tono serio, pero amable – ya tienes tu respuesta, tu misma lo dijiste, que no sientes lo mismo por ella, ahí lo tienes, ahora solo necesitas decírselo.

-Pero no quiero hacerle daño…

-Yoshiko-chan, le harás más daño si la aceptas solo por esa razón, estoy segura que Riko-chan no quiere que sea de esa forma.

-You…

-¡Ah! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con que me guste Riko-chan! ¡Y-yo trato de aconsejarte de la mejor manera, lo juro! – dijo con nerviosismo.

Me puse de pie y la abrace – Gracias You, eres una gran amiga.

Ella me correspondió – no es para tanto, yo no he hecho nada.

-No entiendo como Lily no se fijó en ti.

-Detente, me harás sonrojar.

-Chicas, ¿Qué están haciendo? – al reconocer esa voz entrando al salón de clases nos separamos rápidamente , lo que dijo You es cierto, desde aquello Lily se ha vuelto muy posesiva y la verdad no me gusta cuando se pone así.

-Lily, ¿acaso no tienes amigos en tu salón? – le dije en tono de broma, ella va en un año mayor que nosotras, para ser más exacta en tercero.

-¡Claro que tengo! No me compares contigo Yocchan – bien, eso dolió – pero los dejo para venir aquí por que me gusta estar a tu lado – intento tomar mi brazo pero me aleje caminando hacia la puerta.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos – dije algo nerviosa.

Las tres caminábamos por los pasillos casi vacíos la escuela hablando de temas sin importancia, me gusta pasar el tiempo así, sin preocupaciones.

*Bzzz**Bzzz*

-¡Oh! Creo que es mi celular – lo saque de mi mochila y al ver quién me llamaba sonreí – ahora vuelvo, pueden continuar sin mi – me aleje un poco de mis amigas para contestar.

-¡Zuramaru!

 _-¡Yoshiko-chan!_

-¡Zuramaru!

 _-¡Yoshiko-chan!_

-¡Zura- no espera, ¿Pasa algo? Es raro que me llames a esta hora que sabes que aún estoy en la escuela.

 _-Bueno es que es una ocasión especial-zura._

-¿a si?¿Por qué?

 _-Yoshiko-chan, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

¿Eh? ¿con salir no se refiere a…? ¿¡SE ME ESTA CONFESANDO!? No, d-debo asegurarme primero, no puedo sacar conclusiones tan rápido.

-¿C-como q-que salir?

 _-¡Si! ¡pasear por aquí en Numazu-zura!_

Lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, corazón roto…

Suspiré – supongo que tengo que ser yo quien lo haga…

 _-¿zura? ¿De que hablas-zura?_

-Ah, nada, nada, pero dijiste "aquí en Numazu" ¿eso significa que ya estás aquí?

 _-Si, vine con una amiga a comprar algunas cosas para la escuela, así que pensé que podríamos vernos-zura, bueno, si tú quieres… - dijo esto último algo decaída._

-¡Claro que quiero! – grité - ¡Quiero verte!

Ah, ¿Qué he dicho? Siento como los colores me suben al rostro, pero no me retractaré.

 _-Ehh… este… yo…_ \- la puse nerviosa – _entonces… ¿te parece bien vernos fuera de tu escuela-zura?_

-Claro, ya te había dicho donde estudiaba, ¿no? ¿a qué hora?

 _-Bueno, yo ya estoy aquí afuera-zura…_

-¿¡QUE!?

 _-Lo sabía… estuvo mal venir sin avisar… yo solo quería sorprenderte… uhh… -_ escuché como comenzó a sollozar levemente.

-N-no, no tiene nada de malo – es solo que, ¿Cómo voy a zafarme de Lily para ir con Hanamaru? – de hecho, me hace feliz que hayas venido, de verdad.

 _-¿No lo dices solo para que no me sienta mal-zura?_

-Nop, me gusta como eres.

 _-Awawa…_ \- creo que la volví a poner nerviosa.

-Espérame un poco más, ahorita mismo voy.

 _-Esta bien-zura._ – me colgó y yo regresé con mis amigas que no se fueron como les dije, me esperaron a que terminara de hablar.

-Yocchan, ¿Con quien hablabas que parecías tan feliz?

-Lo siento chicas, me surgió un asunto y me tengo que ir – tenía toda la intención de correr pero Lily me tomo del cuello de mi uniforme haciendo que me detuviera casi ahorcándome.

-¡No vas a ningún lado! ¡You-chan tú también dile algo!

-Pero si tiene un asunto importante…

-¡No le creo!

-¡Bien, la verdad es que me reuniré con Hanamaru! – si no se lo decía nunca se iba a calmar.

Ella solo me miró enojada – en ese caso, yo también iré.

-No, tu te quedas – le dije, You tenia una cara confundida, es verdad, a ella no le he contado nada sobre Hanamaru.

-¡Voy a ir aunque no quieras! ¿Verdad You-chan?

-¿¡Eh!? Bueno…

-You dile que se quede, llévatela a algún lado.

-Yo…

-Que cruel eres, Yocchan…

-¿Yo? Pero si tu-

-¡Cálmense! – You alzó la voz - Yoshiko-chan, ya sabes cómo es Riko-chan, aunque me la lleve seguro que terminaríamos siguiéndote o algo así, deberías dejar que vaya.

-Lo vez, You-chan esta de mi lado.

-Y no tienes nada de que preocuparte, yo me encargaré de controlarla – me levanto el pulgar.

-¡You-chan!

-Bien… confío en ti, You.

-Déjamelo a mi – me sonrió.

…

Llegamos hasta la entrada de la escuela y vimos a una chica que destacaba por usar un uniforme distinto al nuestro, si no mal recuerdo creo que es el de la escuela de Uchiura.

La chica era muy bonita, aunque no tanto como Riko-chan; algo bajita y tenía pinta de ser un poco torpe.

En el momento en que ella y Yoshiko-chan se vieron, corrieron a abrazarse lo más rápido que pudieron y frotaban sus mejillas mientras lloraban.

-¡Uaah! ¡Zuramaru, te extrañe tanto, no vuelvas a dejarme!

-¡Nunca lo hare Yoshiko-chan!

-Ha ha, creo que están exagerando un poco, ¿No crees, Riko-chan? – al voltear a verla pude notarlo en su mirada, aunque su expresión emanaba enojo, sus ojos me decían que lo que de verdad sentía era tristeza – Riko-chan…

-Bueno, creo que debería presentarlas – hablo Yoshiko-chan – Zuramaru, esta chica peligris es mi amiga You Watanabe – dijo señalándome.

-¡Un gusto, pequeña Zuramaru-chan! – le sonreí

-Ah, no, mi nombre es Hanamaru.

-Entonces Hanamaru-chan – asintió sonriéndome.

-Y ella – dijo Yoshiko-chan esta vez señalando a Riko-chan – es Riko Sakurauchi – haha, creo que tiene algo de miedo.

Riko-chan miró con enojo a la pequeña.

-Es un placer – fue lo único que dijo.

-Ella no quiere matarme, ¿verdad? – me susurro Hanamaru-chan, apenas la conoció y ya le tiene miedo, bien hecho Riko-chan.

-No te preocupes, si lo intenta yo la detendré – puse mi puño en mi pecho a lo que ella solo río.

-Por cierto Zuramaru, ¿No dijiste que venías con una amiga?

-¡Oh! Es verdad, ¿Dónde esta Ruby-chan-zura? – Volteo a su alrededor para buscar a su acompañante.

-¡Ahí! – señale un árbol que estaba a pocos metros de nosotras del cual sobresalía un mechón de cabello rojo.

-¡Pigy!

-¿Pigy?

-¡Ruby-chan! – Hanamaru-chan arrastro a una chica pelirroja fuera de su escondite – vamos, preséntate adecuadamente-zura.

-Yo, m-m-me llamo Ru-Ruby Kurosawa – se notaba su nerviosismo - es un placer conocerlas – dio una reverencia.

-No tienes que ser tan formal, todas tenemos la misma edad – habló Yoshiko-chan.

-Es verdad, seamos amigas – le dije y ella sonrío.

-¡Si!

Mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro destino, que según lo que me dijo Hanamaru-chan era una librería, hablábamos de temas al azar, lo que uno normalmente habla con gente que acabas de conocer, excepto Riko-chan, ella mantenía su distancia caminando hasta atrás en silencio con la misma expresión en su rostro, la verdad es que quiero ir con ella a apoyarla pero creo que aún no es el momento, pienso que ahora necesita pensar un poco más por si misma las cosas.

-Entonces Ruby-chan, ¿Tienes novio? – le pregunté, ella se sonrojó a un nivel extremo y gritó.

-¡PIGYYY! – todas nos tapamos los oídos, ¡quien diría que podía gritar tan fuerte! -Yo… yo…

-¡Ruby! ¡Casi me revientas los oídos! – dijo mi amiga que se cree demonio.

-No tienes que decirlo si no quieres – intenté calmarla.

-Ruby-chan si tiene pareja-zura.

-¿¡EHHHHH!? – gritamos Yoshiko-chan y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿De verdad, Ruby? – le preguntó, la nombrada solo asintió con el mismo tono de sonrojo que tenía antes, al menos ya no gritó.

-¿Cómo es él? – está vez yo pregunté.

-Bueno…

-¿Ya lo besaste? – hablo la chica autista.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Lo has tomado de la mano?

-¿han tenido citas? – nos turnábamos para preguntarle.

-¿Aun eres virgen? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo, me pregunto cuando explotará, sale humo de su cabeza.

-Es solo una pareja, por Dios – nos interrumpió Hanamaru-chan – aún no está casada.

-Lo siento Ruby-chan – me disculpé – es solo que me sorprendió, no creí que tuvieras – reí nerviosa.

Parece que ya se calmó un poco, dejo ese extremo sonrojo y ahora solo tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Entonces, ¿nos platicarías de él?

-No es… un él…

-¿uh?

-Es una chica… su nombre es Chika Takami…

-¡Ohh! Sin duda alguna esa chica es muy afortunada de tener una novia tan linda como tú, Ruby-chan – dije mientras le apretaba ambas mejillas.

Llegamos a la librería, las dos chicas de Uchiura comenzaron a buscar los libros que necesitaban.

-Creo que está por aquí-zura… ¡lo encontré! - intento alcanzar el libro pero estaba muy alto para ella.

-Yo te ayudo, Zuramaru – Yoshiko-chan tomo el libro y se lo dio a su chica.

-Gracias – se sonrieron sonrojadas mutuamente.

-No hay de qué –

-Uaah, que cliché – dije para mí misma, ya veo cuál es la razón de que Yoshiko-chan quiera rechazar a Riko-chan, no me dijo que ya estaba enamorada de alguien más.

No pude evitar voltear a ver a Riko-chan, ella ya no tiene la mirada enojada de hace un rato, ahora no refleja más que tristeza hasta el punto en que creo que quiere llorar, quiero ayudarla pero, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Decirle cosas como "todo va a estar bien" o "si amas algo déjalo ir"? Esas no serían más que palabras vacías, no servirán de nada.

Las chicas terminaron de elegir y pagar sus libros, pasamos a algunas otras tiendas para que ellas compraran otras cosas que les habían encargado sus padres. Yoshiko-chan se la paso todo el rato pegada a Hanamaru-chan, esas dos de verdad que se quieren mucho, no entiendo cómo es que aún no son pareja.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, pasamos por un parque y nos llamó la atención un puesto de crepas.

-Zuramaru, ¿Quieres una crepa? ¡Yo te la invito!

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Yoshiko-chan! – abrazo a la nombrada.

-¿Pigy?

-Claro, a ti también, Ruby.

-¡Pigy!

¿Se están comunicando?

Las tres se fueron a el puesto dejándome a solas con Riko-chan- ¿No quieres una? Esta vez yo invito – le sonreí.

-No, hoy no tengo muchas ganas… - incluso en su voz puedo notar tristeza… me rompe el corazón verla así…

-Vamos, pero si son tus favoritos, yo sé que quieres, olvídate de la dieta solo por hoy.

Ella río – No es eso You-chan – bueno, al menos pude sacarle una pequeña risa.

-Se que quieres una – pero no me conformaré con eso así que comencé a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago – no me detendré hasta que lo aceptes.

-Y-You-chan d-det-detente – me decía entre risas – Esta B-bien, S-si quiero u-una – detuve mi ataque.

-Lo sabía, no puedes resistirte.

Ella hizo un puchero – prácticamente me obligaste – se cruzó de brazos y volteo hacia otro lado – pero… - me miró a los ojos dedicándome una sonrisa que para mí fue hermosa – gracias, siempre sabes cómo subirme el ánimo.

Yo solo pude sonrojarme – Yo no he hecho nada – le sonreí.

Compramos las crepas y nos sentamos en unas bancas del parque, Riko-chan y yo en una y las demás en otra que estaba enfrente de la nuestra, pero un poco retirada, lo suficiente como para tener una conversación sin que nos escuchen.

-Riko-chan ¿Estas bien? Bueno, es obvio que no, pero no sabía cómo sacar este tema de otra forma…

-¿De que hablas?

-Sobre lo que sientes por Yoshiko-chan …

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Es más que obvio, pero aún así quisiera oírlo de tus propios labios.

Me miró a los ojos -Es cierto – suspiró - me gusta Yocchan - ¿por qué? A pesar de que ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, me duele escucharla decirlo – no quería aceptarlo, actuando tan infantil desde hace dos semanas, pero desde el principio sabía que ella nunca me vería de la misma forma, y después de hoy lo confirme, esta completamente enamorada de Hanamaru-san. Pero era de esperarse, ¿no crees? – miró hacia donde de encontraba Yoshiko-chan – Ellas se conocen desde hace más de diez años, mientras que yo solo llevo poco más de un año con ella…

-No creo que el tiempo influya en eso, simplemente Yoshiko-chan encontró a su persona especial y da la casualidad que no fuiste tú, así que no debes sentirte mal, hiciste lo que pudiste.

-You-chan, eres horrible para esto – ella río y yo solo me sonroje.

-¿P-pues que esperabas? Quiero ayudarte porque no me gusta verte triste, pero no se que debería decirte.

Pude sentir peso caer sobre mi, al voltear vi que Riko-chan se había recargado poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro – No hace falta que me des el mejor consejo del mundo, el simple hecho de que estés a mi lado es más que suficiente, muchas gracias You-chan.

-Quizá… no sé… deberías intentarlo con alguien más – estaba totalmente sonrojada, tanto por el contacto como por lo que acabo de decir – uno nunca sabe, tal vez tu verdadero amor esta más cerca de lo que piensas …

-Tienes razón, tal vez intente algo con Kanan.

-¿Ehh? - Matsuura-senpai es una amiga y compañera de clase de Riko-chan, esto no me lo esperaba y, ¡tampoco estoy satisfecha!

La chica a mi lado solo río – estoy bromeando You-chan, tienes reacciones muy divertidas, a pesar de que me acabas de decir que lo intente.

Suspiré - Riko-chan, no bromees así.

Ella volvió a reír mientras tomaba mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos – esta bien.

 **Bueno aqui otro cap :V espero les guste que sufrí mucho por que no encontraba inspiración uwu xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshiko-chan es tan amable y atenta conmigo, sabe que para mí es difícil ir a Numazu muy seguido por los gastos, ya que no soy de una familia con mucho dinero, y por eso ella es la que viene a verme, ¡eso me pone tan feliz zura! Pero también me hace sentir un poco mal… siempre me está invitando cosas y pagando mis gastos de los lugares que visitamos… ahora mismo compra unos helados para ambas a un señor que los vende en un pequeño carrito, mientras yo la espero sentada en una banca del parque en el que estamos.

Se ve súper linda, como mueve los labios paran pedir los helados, como los recibe, como le sonríe amablemente al vendedor pagando por estos, y como viene caminando en mi dirección… no puedo apartar mi vista de ella.

\- ¡Hanamaru-chan, estas babeando! – me dijo Chika, quien está sentada a mi lado, hoy no venimos solas, nos acompañan la parejita conformada por la niña mandarina y Ruby-chan.

\- ¡Zura! – me limpié, por estar embobada no me di cuenta cuando empezó a salir este líquido de mi boca.

Ahh… a pesar de todos estos años, yo sigo amando a esa chica autista con la misma intensidad que cuando era una niña, aunque en ese entonces era más inocente y no sabía mucho del tema, así que no me avergonzaba decírselo, pero ahora...

-Hanamaru-chan, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

\- ¿¡D-D-De que hablas zura!? – conteste totalmente nerviosa, ¿Cómo lo supo? Solo se lo he contado a Ruby-chan… ¡Ah! - ¡Ruby-chan! – miré a la nombrada con una mirada acusadora en el rostro, ella se encontraba sentada a un lado de su novia - ¿¡por qué le dijiste zura!?

\- ¿decir qué a quién?

\- ¡Yoshiko-chan! ¡Estábamos diciendo que Hanamaru-chan deberi- tanto Ruby-chan como yo le tapamos la boca a la peli naranja antes de que dijera algo innecesario.

\- ¡Nada! ¡No decíamos nada zura! ¿verdad, Ruby-chan? – ella asintió a mi pregunta.

\- ¡No, nada! – ambas le sonreímos a la chica parada frente a mí, la cual solo alzo una ceja en señal de confusión.

\- Okay… Zuramaru, toma – me extendió uno de los conos de helado – olvidé preguntarte de que sabor querías y te traje de fresa, está bien, ¿no? Recuerdo que era tu favorito… - miraba hacia otro lado algo sonrojada.

Yo tomé el cono que me estaba ofreciendo – Gracias Yoshiko-chan, aun es mi favorito - le dije sonriendo, el hecho de que aun recuerde este tipo de cosas, de verdad me hace feliz.

-No hay de que – dijo apenada, quizá por lo que acababa de decir; mientras se rascaba la mejilla y se sentaba a mi lado.

Noté que el sabor de su helado era de chocolate, por lo que suspiré – Creo que deberías dejar de comer tanto chocolate zura – antes siempre se la pasaba comiendo dicho alimento cada vez que podía y parece que aún no se le ha quitado ese mal hábito, quizá por eso está un poco loca. Pero, en ese caso yo lo estoy más por enamorarme de ella, ¿no?

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes, Zuramaru?

\- ¿crees que no lo recuerdo? Eras demasiado hiperactiva gracias a eso zura.

\- Ugh… ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¡Claro que si zura! Me acuerdo de todo lo referente a ti, Yoshiko-chan – Al decir esto ella se sonrojo al instante… ¡es verdad! Prácticamente le dije que recuerdo la promesa que me hizo en ese entonces… ¡estúpida Maru!

Escuchamos una risa proveniente de Chika - ¡Ustedes sí que son graciosas!

\- ¡Chika-chan! No deberías burlarte de ellas, no está bien – le reprendió su novia.

\- Pero no me estoy burlando, solo me da gracia como actúan y aun así no dan el siguiente paso – volteo a vernos - ¿Acaso no les gustaría hacer este tipo de cosas? – regreso su vista hacia Ruby-chan tomando su mentón para proceder a darle un rápido beso en los labios.

Ante esta acción Yoshiko-chan y yo nos sonrojamos, y ni que decir de la pequeña pelirroja de la cual no se podía distinguir donde empezaba su rostro de lo rojo que estaba.

\- ¡C-Chika-chan! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? – comenzó a darle leves golpes en el pecho, Chika solo tenía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción - ¡Alguien pudo habernos visto!

\- No es para tanto Ruby-chan.

\- Hey, pero si es Hanamaru y la pareja de tortolitas – Todas volteamos para saber quién era la persona que nos estaba hablando.

\- ¡Mari-san, hola! - saludo Chika, Mari es la heredera de la familia Ohara, quienes tienen hoteles en varias partes del mundo según lo que me conto, ella llego a Uchiura apenas hace poco más de un mes y va en el mismo salón que Ruby-chan y yo, por eso nos conocimos e hicimos amigas rápidamente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mari-san! – me levante de mi asiento para hablar con la chica con mayor comodidad - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no estabas castigada por reprobar materias zura?

\- Digamos que a mi padre ya se le paso el enojo, ¡i'm free now! ¿Y tú qué haces aquí con estas dos? – señalo a Chika y a Ruby-chan - ¿Qué acaso no es incómodo estar sola con dos personas que se la pasan todo el día de empalagosas?

\- ¡Oye! – intervino Chika, pero la rubia solo la ignoro.

\- No, bueno…

Sentía una mirada penetrante por parte de Yoshiko-chan, lo primero que paso por mi mente fue "¿Estará celosa?" el solo me pensarlo me hacía feliz, digo, que mejor que la chica que te gusta te quiera solo para ella, pero lamentablemente este no era el caso.

Vi como Yoshiko-chan también se paraba de su lugar acerándose a la rubia con una mirada que parecía estar analizando a la chica.

\- ¿Mari? ¿Eres tú? – Espera, ¿Qué? ¿¡Estas dos se conocen!?

Mari-san tenía la misma mirada que la chica peli azul le había dado hace apenas unos segundos para después cambiarla por una de total sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Yoshiko!? – la tomó de las mejillas, apretándolas - ¿¡No eres una impostora, verdad!?

\- ¡Que es Yohane! – muy a fuerzas logro decir esa frase por culpa del agarre de Mari-san.

Esta al escuchar la respuesta de la chica peli azul la abrazo - ¡Si eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡De verdad te extrañe! – aun a pesar de que Yoshiko-chan no correspondía el abrazo, tampoco lo rechazaba, más bien se dejaba llevar por los brazos de la rubia.

La cercanía que estaban teniendo las dos chicas me hacía sentir algo extraña, me agrada Mari-san, es una de las pocas personas a las que puedo llamar "amiga", pero… en este instante quisiera que se fuera, y a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, o para ser más exacta, lejos de mi linda chica con problemas de autismo.

\- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? Que inesperado – Bien hecho Chika, me ahorraste la pena de preguntar, no sé muy bien por qué, pero me incomodaba un poco el preguntar yo.

Gracias a la interrupción de la peli naranja Mari-san por fin soltó a Yoshiko-chan.

\- ¡That's correct! Yoshiko y yo estudiamos en la misma secundaria en Tokio, y también – puso una mirada divertida y acerco a Yoshiko-chan hacia ella tomándola del hombro – ¡éramos lovers!

¿Qué está diciendo? Por su cara estoy segura que esto es otra de sus bromas, Mari-san no es de las que hablen seriamente de las cosas, así que esto no puede ser más que eso, una broma, por lo cual no me preocupa.

\- ¿Lovers? – Chika ladeo la cabeza confundida, definitivamente su fuerte no es el inglés.

\- Significa que eran pareja, Chika-chan – Ruby-chan le ayudo a quitarse la duda.

\- ¿!EH!? – volteo a ver a la pelirroja - ¿!Eso es cierto!? – ahora miro a las chicas correspondientes con un rostro que reflejaba lo sorprendida que estaba.

\- ¡Yes! – le respondió la rubia mientras guiñaba un ojo - ¿Verdad, Yoshiko?

La nombrada miro al suelo con total desinterés en la conversación – sí, es verdad.

Eso realmente se clavó en lo más profundo de mi, no puede ser… si incluso Yoshiko-chan lo dice… ¿Es en serio? Si ellas dos fueron pareja en secundaria… significa que Yoshiko-chan me olvido, ¿no? Entonces ella no siente lo mismo por mí, ¿verdad?

Pero era más que obvio, alguien no puede esperar por otra persona tanto tiempo, y menos en esta época donde incluso niñas de 12 años ya tienen novio. No puedo creer lo estúpida que he sido creyendo cosas que jamás sucederán.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo, Yoshiko? ¿No te alegra verme? – le pregunto la rubia fingiendo un sollozo.

\- No es eso – Yoshiko-chan suspiro pesado – más bien, ¡recordé que te fuiste sin decirme ni una palabra! – contesto gritándole enojada.

\- Ah… eso… - Mari-san rio nerviosa – Bueno… fue algo que se decidió muy de repente, y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto – con una sonrisa de total despreocupación alzo los hombros en señal de que no era algo importante.

\- ¡Mari! – la peli azul tomo a la nombrada del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¿uh? ¿Vas a besarme apasionadamente como cuando estábamos en secundaria? – dijo burlona.

Yoshiko-chan se sonrojo - ¡No bromees! ¡Nunca hicimos eso! Te conozco Mari Ohara… - note como sus puños, con los cuales sostenía la prenda de la rubia, se apretaban más hasta el punto en el que estos temblaban - ¡Sé que intentas cambiar de tema, pero no lo lograras! ¡No engañaras a la gran Yohane! ¡Ahora contéstame! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas!?

-Calma, calma, tranquilízate un poco, Yoshiko ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto en otro lugar? ¿Qué les parece si las invito a comer en el restaurant del hotel Ohara? – nos miró a todas con una sonrisa.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? – pregunto la niña mandarina, a lo que la rubia asintió - ¡Genial! ¡Nunca he ido a un lugar tan elegante! ¡Y qué mejor que ir con mi linda novia! – abrazo a la pelirroja quien estaba sonrojada por la forma de actuar de Chika.

\- Bien, no está mal… - Yoshiko-chan la soltó – supongo que por ahora lo dejare pasar.

\- ¿Y tú, Hanamaru? ¿Qué dices? – esta vez me pregunto solo a mí. Es verdad, no he hablado nada desde que dijeron aquello, es más, ni sé qué tipo de expresión tengo y dudo que sea una de alegría. Espero que nadie lo note, no quiero que se preocupen por mí.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, yo también voy zura – intente darles una sonrisa, solo espero que no se haya visto muy forzada…

\- Hanamaru-chan… - Ruby-chan me miro preocupada, a lo que yo solo le sonreí en señal de que yo estaba bien, aunque no lo estoy, para nada.

Escuchamos el sonido de un auto que se acercaba y nos percatamos que era una limusina color negro que se estaciono cerca de donde nosotras estábamos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – nos dijo Mari-san, todas nos quedamos pasmadas, no era común ver este tipo de autos en Uchiura.

\- ¿Nos iremos en limusina? – hablo Chika quien tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

\- Sí, ¿Hubiera sido mejor el helicóptero? Entonces dejen le marco para-

\- ¡Así está bien! – la interrumpieron las tres chicas.

Todas nos subimos al vehículo, el cual era muy espacioso para solo cinco personas.

Mari-san nos contó que es de los más pequeños que tienen y se disculpaba por eso, pero para unas pueblerinas como nosotras ¡era mucho más que suficiente!

Llegamos a la entrada del hotel en alrededor de diez minutos en los que todas hablaban tranquilamente, menos yo, que me senté en una esquina lo más lejos que pude de Yoshiko-chan, por ahora no estoy de humor para hablarle después de lo que me acabo de enterar y que ella nunca me dijo.

Entramos hasta el restaurant del hotel, se veía muy costoso, un lugar para ricos. Y aunque sorprenda, había mucha gente, no sé qué le ven las personas ricas a este pueblo, pudiendo ir a lugares mejores.

\- ¿Está bien que entremos así? No traje mis mejores ropas… – dijo la menor de las Pigysawa.

\- ¡No problem! Esta es prácticamente mi casa y ustedes mis invitadas, además yo tampoco vengo de la mejor manera.

Es verdad, Mari-san solo llevaba una camisa con un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro, parecía una chica de clase media como nosotras.

\- ¡Hello Makoto! – saludo al hombre encargado de la entrada al restaurant – Una mesa para cinco, please.

\- Como guste señorita Ohara – el hombre miro una tipo agenda que tenía en el mostrador – Tenemos desocupada la mesa perfecta para usted, venga por favor.

Seguimos al hombre por parte del restaurant, a veces las personas nos lanzaban una mirada curiosa, pero no los culpo, como ya dije antes, parecemos chicas de clase media que no pueden pagar este tipo de lugares.

\- ¿Le parece bien esta? ¿O prefiere que le consiga alguna otra?

\- ¡Esta es perfecta!

Nos dio una mesa que estaba justo a un lado de una pared de cristal, de la cual se podía ver el hermoso mar de Uchiura. Todas nos sentamos contemplando la vista.

-Muy bien, en unos instantes les traemos la carta – al decir esto se retiró a su puesto.

\- Thank you~

-Mari, ¿Ya me darás la explicación que quiero escuchar? – hablo Yoshiko-chan irritada.

\- Vamos Yoshiko, apenas vamos llegando, no arruines el momento.

Ante esta respuesta solo logro que la chica peli azul se enojara más - ¡MARI! – le grito, pero Mari-san paso por completo de ella iniciando una conversación con Chika.

\- ¿Qué te está pareciendo Chikacchi? ¿te gusta? – le sonrió.

\- ¡Claro! Ya que mi familia no es de muchos recursos nunca había venido a un lugar tan elegante, me pegunto que tipo de comida servirán – dijo llena de emoción, sus ojos parecía que brillaban gracias a esto.

– Te emocionas tan fácil, eso es muy lindo~ - Mari-san rio por su comportamiento - ¿Sabes? Podrías venir cuando quieras y gratis si fueras mi novia, ¿Qué te parece? – Le guiño un ojo a la peli naranja, yo solo atine a alzar la ceja, ya va a empezar otra vez con sus bromas.

\- ¿Uh? Ah… bueno… yo… – Chika se sonrojo un poco mientras Ruby-chan la tomaba del brazo acercándola a ella y mirando amenazadoramente a Mari-san, quien se asustó por esto y rio nerviosa.

\- ¡It's joke!

\- Buenas tardes – saludo una mujer, me pareció que era la mesera pues en sus manos traía las cartas del menú – con permiso – dijo esto y nos la fue entregando – pueden ordenar cuando gusten.

Abrí la carta y tenía platillos que yo nunca había ni siquiera escuchado en mi vida, y los precios, dios mío, para pagar uno de los menos costosos necesito ahorrar mínimo dos meses, ¿Pues de que están hechos? ¿De oro?

\- Mari ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡Ah! Eso es…

La rubia se acercó a Yoshiko-chan para explicarle de que consistían los platillos, lo cual a mí no me agrado para nada, pues volví a sentir ese sentimiento extraño.

\- ¿Hanamaru-chan? ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto mi amiga pelirroja.

Rápidamente esforcé una sonrisa y voltee a verla – Lo estoy, ¿Por qué lo dices zura?

-Bueno… estas apretando muy fuerte tus puños…

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no… - bajé mi vista, y efectivamente tenía el puño cerrado, ¿Cuadro lo hice? Bueno, no importa, me calmé y volví a abrirlos, me di cuenta que incluso había dejado las marcas de mis uñas en las palmas.

Mi amiga me miro preocupada – Hanamaru-chan…

-No te preocupes Ruby-chan, yo estaré bien zura.

Mari-san llamó a la mesera y pedimos, gracias a sus explicaciones más o menos sabíamos que estábamos ordenando, excepto Chika, porque según ella era más divertido no saber que es, hasta que ya lo tengas enfrente, y ordeno lo que para ella se escuchaba más apetitoso, típico de ella.

No tardaron mucho en traernos la comida, podría decirse que tardamos más en decidirnos que comer, que en que lo trajeran.

Se veía deliciosa, al probarlo quede totalmente encantada, sabia al cielo. Mire hacia donde estaban mis amigas, todas excepto Mari-san estaban igual que yo, esto esta delicioso, que envidia de la rubia que puede comer esto todos los días.

Comíamos sin decir ni una sola palabra, cada una concentrada en sus alimentos hasta que al parecer Yoshiko-chan recordó algo.

\- ¡Ah! Mari, Deja de intentar chantajearme y respóndeme de una vez – miro acusadora a la rubia.

\- Vaya que te gusta arruinar momentos, Yoshiko.

\- ¡Mari!

\- Bien, bien, ¿Qué por qué no te dije que me iba a Estados Unidos, cierto? Fácil, fue demasiado repentino y olvide avisarte, cuando llegue allá quería contactarte, pero no tenías celular ni redes sociales y olvide la dirección de tu casa, no tuve opción.

Yoshiko-chan suspiro – Bien, y ¿Por qué cuando llegaste no me buscaste? ¿sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti?

-¡Llegue hace un mes! Y yo estaba creída que aun vivías en Tokio, tenía pensado ir a verte pronto.

En respuesta la peli azul cruzo los brazos mirando con enojo a la rubia.

-Pero… - Mari-san se le acercó peligrosamente a Yoshiko-chan - ¿Acabas de decir que te preocupaste por mí?

\- ¡Pues claro! Después de todo eras mi única amiga, es normal que lo hiciera – desvió su mirada.

Ya no puedo más con esto, los constantes coqueteos de la rubia hacia MI Yoshiko-chan me irritan demasiado, deje los cubiertos en mi plato de una manera un poco ruda, provocando un sonido que llamo la atención de todas las chicas.

-Voy al baño – dije esto y me levanté para ir al lugar mencionado.

Creo que lo dije de una manera más fría de lo que esperaba, pues logre ver sus caras extrañadas por mi comportamiento, pero a mí esto no me importo, ahora lo único que quiero es estar lejos de esas dos.

El baño era demasiado grande y muy bien arreglado, hasta olía bien. No había nadie aparte de mí, estaba muy callado. Me lave las manos y me eche agua en la cara mientras me veía en el enorme espejo que estaba enfrente de los lavamanos.

\- ¿Por qué actuaste así, Hanamaru? – le pregunte a mi reflejo.

\- ¿Zuramaru? – alguien entro al baño.

\- ¿Yoshiko-chan? – y es justo la persona con la que menos quiero hablar.

\- ¿Estas bien? Te he notado un poco distante desde hace un buen rato…

Eso de verdad que me saco de mis casillas, ella es quien tiene la culpa de todo y ni se da cuenta.

\- ¿Eres estúpida o te haces? ¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que yo este así zura? – esta es de las pocas veces en las que de verdad estoy enojada.

\- ¿Eh? – pude notar confusión en su cara, sé que ella no tiene la culpa, pero esto me irrito más y le grite.

\- ¿¡De verdad no te das cuenta zura!? ¡MARI-SAN HA ESTADO TODO EL DIA PEGADA A TI! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESE ES MI LUGAR! ¡APARTE ME ENTERO DE QUE USTEDES FUERON PAREJA! ¡TE HE ESPERADO POR DIEZ AÑOS, YOSHIKO-CHAN! ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA!?

Por el espejo pude notar lo roja que estaba, pero es más por enojo que por vergüenza.

-P-puedo explicar- espera, Zuramaru, eso significa que… ¿estas celosa?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí zura! ¿¡Cómo quieres que este si otra chica esta tan cerca de la persona que amo!?

\- ¿E-Eh? – ella se sonrojo, ya no puedo retroceder, debo decirlo todo.

Respire profundo para poder gritarlo con todas mis fuerzas - ¡TE AMO TSUSHIMA YOSHIKO!

 **Por fin nuevo capitulo xD perdon por dejar medio abandonada la historia pero fueron vacaciones y esas weas :v xdxd bueno, este cap era originalmente para el sabado :v pero un animal me dio inspiración para actualizar antes :u**

 **bueno ya me cayo xd espero disfruten el cap :3 bai~**


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¡TE AMO TSUSHIMA YOSHIKO!

¿Q-qué? Zuramaru se me está… ¿confesando? ¿De verdad? Ella… me está diciendo que me ama ahora mismo, yo… estoy feliz, creí que tendría que ser yo la que lo hiciera y, siendo sincera, me daba miedo, pues no sabía cómo ni la respuesta que recibiría de su parte, pero ahora es más fácil, ¿no? solo debo transmitirle mis sentimientos que ya sé que serán correspondidos… porque, lo serán, ¿cierto?

\- Hanamaru… yo… - Emmm, ¿Cómo debería decirlo? Ahh, estoy tan nerviosa.

\- Si, ya lo sé, no tienes por qué molestarte en decírmelo, Yoshiko-chan, ya sé que a ti ya no te importa zura.

Los nervios que sentía se disiparon ante la seriedad con la que dijo esta última oración - ¿A qué te refieres con que ya no me importa?

\- ¿Cómo que a qué? – Uy, parece que le molesto mi respuesta - ¡A nuestra promesa! ¡La promesa que tú me hiciste hace 10 años!

\- ¿Eh?

\- No intentes ocultarlo zura, te dejo de importar o simplemente la olvidaste, ¿no?

\- ¿Q-que? - ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a esa conclusión? - ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca la olvide! ¡Nunca pude olvidarte, Hanamaru! – la tome de los hombros, desesperada por quitarle esas ideas raras de la cabeza, ¿Qué la olvide, dice? Ja, todos estos malditos 10 años que he estado sin ella han sido peor que una tortura.

\- Entonces te dejo de importar…

\- Yo no-

\- ¿Qué pensaste? – me interrumpió antes de que pudiera contradecirla - ¿Qué nunca más me volverías a ver y por ello podías romper tu promesa? ¿O que era un simple juego de niñas y no lo decíamos en serio? Al menos yo… yo si me lo tome en serio zura…

No… Hanamaru por favor no llores, odio verte así, y me odio más a mí misma por ser la causante de tu estado actual, debo arreglar esto – Hanamaru, por favor, déjame explicarte, lo que en verdad paso fue-

\- ¡No! – poso sus manos en sus orejas - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas! ¡Han sido 10 años, Yoshiko-chan! ¡10 años en los que de verdad creí en tus palabras! En los que… yo siempre pensé que volverías por mi… a pesar de que muchos en mi lugar se hubieran rendido, después de todo era una simple promesa de niñas de preescolar, yo siempre creí en ti.

Yo no sabía que debería decir, solo me quede en silencio, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de su boca.

\- Pero no fui más que una idiota zura, después de todo ¿de que sirvió? Tu conseguiste una nueva pareja, y ni siquiera sé si Mari-san fue la única, te deje de importar.

\- ¡No es así! ¡Estas malinterpretando las cosas!

\- ¿Qué estoy malinterpretando? Tu misma lo confirmaste cuando Mari-san lo dijo, así que no me vengas con eso ahora zura.

\- Pero…

\- Enserio Yoshiko-chan, nada más falta que me digas que también ya has besado.

\- … - Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle? Es verdad que ya lo di, bueno, prácticamente no lo he dado por que fue robado, ¿no? Maldición, te maldigo Lily.

\- Oh dios mío, Yoshiko-chan. ¿Pero fue con Mari-san? ¿¡Estuviste con otra!?

\- ... - volvi a quedarme sin palabras. Ella tomo mi silencio como respuesta.

Paso a mi lado con la intención de salir del lugar, pero rápidamente la tomé del brazo deteniendo su andar – Espera, Hanamaru – volteo a verme y pude ver como pequeñas lagrimas salían de la comisura de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Y ahora que zura? ¿Vas a contarme como perdiste tu virginidad? – la mirada que tiene en su rostro es de total tristeza, intenta hacerse la fuerte y expresar enojo, pero parece que no le sale muy bien.

\- No, es solo-

No logre terminar de hablar, otra vez, pues ella se zafó bruscamente de mi agarre y camino hasta la puerta del lugar abriéndola al instante para salir, pero antes de hacerlo me dijo.

\- No vuelvas a buscarme – y se fue.

No podía moverme, a pesar de que en mi mente pensaba "Vamos, ve tras ella, no la dejes ir" simplemente me era imposible, era como si alguna fuerza mayor me impidiera hacerlo: mi conciencia.

Estaba temblando, me sentía débil, caí al suelo de rodillas, estaba tan triste, pero, ¿Cómo no estarlo? He herido a la persona más importante para mí, la hice llorar, gritar y enojarse. No tengo ningún derecho de ir tras ella a pedir disculpas o a intentar excusar mis acciones, a pesar de que quiero hacerlo, no puedo, está mal, ella misma me lo dijo, que ya no la vuelva a buscar nunca, creo… que debería respetar su decisión, ya no debo lastimarla, me odiaría más de lo que me odio ahora.

Adiós Hanamaru, gracias por todo.

…

\- Y entonces comencé a pelear con el celacanto, pero termine besándolo y, ¿Qué creen que paso? – Chikacchi nos contaba animadamente el sueño que tuvo anoche.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso? – Ruby estaba más que emocionada por la historia odio/amor que tenía su novia con el celacanto.

\- ¡Se convirtió en Ruby-chan!

\- ¡Pigy! – la pequeña se sonrojo, lo que se me hizo muy gracioso y solté una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Chikacchi, que sueños tan extraños tienes!

\- Normalmente no tengo este tipo de sueños, fue culpa del yogurt caducado que me regalo Mito-nee. – hizo un puchero a lo cal su pequeña novia le acaricio la cabeza.

\- Ya, ya, tu hermana mayor no tenía malas intenciones – le dijo.

\- ¡Ruby-chan! – se abalanzo para abrazar a la nombrada.

\- Ya van a empezar – les dije – yo también estoy aquí, ¿Bien? – ambas chicas rieron nerviosas y se separaron.

\- Oh, ya viene Hanamaru-chan.

Voltee hacia la dirección en donde se encuentran los sanitarios y logre divisar a mi amiga regresando de dicho lugar.

\- Hanamaru, ¿Tenias diarrea? Te tardaste demasiado – bromee cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme.

\- ¡C-Claro que no zura! – me grito apenada - ¡No digas esas cosas en un restaurant zura! – yo solo pude reírme por su reacción.

Lo que se me hizo raro es que regresara sola, pues Yoshiko también fue a los sanitarios solo para asegurarse de que Hanamaru estaba bien, pues su manera de actuar antes fue de lo más extraña.

\- ¿Y Yoshiko? ¿No estaba contigo? – ¿Qué? no me quedare con la duda por siempre, así que pensé que lo mejor era preguntar directamente.

\- A-Ah, si… ella aún está en el baño zura, y me dijo que podía adelantarme ya que mis padres me llamaron para preguntar si podía ayudar en el templo…

\- ¿Tus padres te pidieron ayuda? – pregunto sorprendida Ruby.

\- S-si… así que será mejor que me vaya zura – tomo su pequeño bolso, que era lo único que llevaba con ella, de la silla – Mari-san, muchas gracias por la comida, ¡Estuvo deliciosa zura!

\- No hay de que – le dije sonriendo.

\- Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela zura – se despidió de todas y salió del lugar.

\- Eso fue muy extraño…

\- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Ruby-chan?

\- Bueno, los padres de Hanamaru-chan nunca le piden ayuda en el templo a menos que sea día festivo en los que va mucha gente, pero hoy…

\- ¡te preocupas demasiado, Ruby! Ya sabes cómo son los padres, seguro solo querían que regresara temprano pero no estaban seguros de que si lo decían directamente Hanamaru los obedeciera. Son estrategias, mi querida Ruby. – Dije totalmente convencida de que se trataba de algo así.

\- Si… quizás solo estoy siendo paranoica.

\- ¿Por qué Yoshiko tarda tanto? ¿Se atoro en la taza o qué? – Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ella no volvía – iré a buscarla.

\- ¿De verdad? - Me pregunto Ruby quien tenía una mirada que denotaba total fastidio – "Ti priicipis dimisiidi".

\- ha ha que graciosa – comente de manera sarcástica – como sea, ahora vuelvo.

Emprendí mi viaje hasta los sanitarios, los cuales no estaban tan lejos así que no me llevo mucho tiempo, al entrar noté que todo estaba en silencio, pero no me importo menos y me adentré hasta donde estaban los lavamanos, ahí la vi, a mi querida mejor amiga de rodillas en el suelo, se veía tan… frágil, su mirada era de total tristeza, pero no estaba llorando, aunque no me sorprendería que estuviera a punto de hacerlo.

\- ¡Oh my god! ¿¡Que te paso Yoshiko!? – me arrodille junto a ella lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me lo permitió.

\- ¿Mari? – su voz, oh dios, su voz sonaba tan quebrada… tan vacía…

\- Sí, soy yo cariño – la abrace fuertemente.

\- Mari… esta vez… esta vez sí que eche todo a perder… yo…

\- Tranquila – comencé a acariciar su cabello – todo estará bien – la ayudé a ponerse de pie - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación y ahí me cuentas todo? – ella no dijo nada, solo asintió.

La sujete fuertemente para ayudarla a levantarse, sé que está bien y puede hacerlo sola, pero de alguna manera… me siento con la necesidad de ayudar.

Salí junto a ella de ahí con toda la intención de llevarla al lugar antes mencionado, pero… creo que olvidó algo… ¡Ah! Es verdad, Ruby y Chika también están aquí. Parece que tardamos un poco en el baño, pues vienen caminando hacia nosotras, y, al percatarse del estado de Yoshiko parecen haberse alarmado.

\- ¡Woa Yoshiko! – hablo Chika - ¡Te ves del asco! ¿Estas enferma o algo?

\- ¡Chika-chan! – le reprendió Ruby con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

\- Au – se quejó está.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese comportamiento?

\- Ya se, ya sé, no debo bromear en momentos serios – decía Chika con total desinterés.

Yoshiko y yo nos reímos por la interacción que estaban teniendo las dos chicas, lo cual me alegró, al menos ya no parecía una muerta viviente como hace unos instantes.

\- Lo siento chicas – ahora fue ella quién tomo la palabra – pero no me siento del todo bien…

Decidí intervenir - Así que estaba pensando en llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo para que descanse un poco, ¿Quieren venir?

\- Nah, está bien, solo molestaríamos a Yoshiko-chan si vamos todas, y aparte puedo aprovechar para pasar un rato a solas con Ruby-chan – tomo la mano de la mencionada y la miró de una manera un tanto… ¿provocadora? Esta solo se sonrojo ante tal acto.

\- Vaya, pues que se diviertan – dije de manera pícara.

Llegamos todas juntas hasta el lobby, en donde nos despedimos de la parejita.

\- Chikacchi, no te sobrepases.

\- No te preocupes, te prometo que Ruby-chan caminará perfectamente el lunes para ir a la escuela.

Yo solo pude soltarme a reír una vez más, está chica es muy divertida.

\- ¡Chika-chan! ¡Ya vámonos! – la pequeña Kurosawa se la llevó prácticamente a rastras totalmente avergonzada.

…

\- ¡Esto es demasiado lujoso! – decía sorprendida mi amiga al entrar en mi habitación, bueno, en realidad era una de las suites principales del hotel, así que estaba bastante más amueblada y amplia que una habitación normal.

\- Parece que alguien ya se recuperó de su pequeño problema – Yoshiko ya estaba con su ánimo de siempre, así que pensé que estaba bien decir alguna broma.

\- Ugh – inmediatamente un aura obscura la rodeo – lo había olvidado… - Yo reí por las reacciones de mi amiga - ¡No te rías! – me grito.

\- Come on, ya lo habías olvidado, ¿no? Significa que no debe ser tan importante.

\- No es que no sea importante – Se sentó en el sillón que está en medio de la pequeña sala – es solo que sus estúpidos comentarios me causaron gracia y por un instante me hicieron olvidar.

\- Parece que le debemos agradecer después a Chikacchi por ser una pervertida – me senté junto a mi amiga – entonces, Yoshiko, ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que mi nombre es Yohane? – me sonrió y se tomó un tiempo para pensar como decírmelo - bien… ¿Cómo debería decírtelo? – o eso creía – quizá debería empezar por lo primero, ya que estoy enamorada de Hanamaru yo-

\- ¿¡What!? ¿Tu? ¿Enamorada? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?

\- Hey, que yo también tengo sentimientos – dijo indignada.

\- No es eso, es solo que recuerdo que una vez me contaste ya tenías a alguien especial, creo que fue cuando ibas al preescolar o algo así, pero, ¡Qué bueno que ya lo superaste! – estaba emocionada por el logro de mi querida amiga – lo vez, yo siempre te lo dije, es estúpido esperar a una persona por tanto tiempo sin saber ni siquiera si esta aun te recuerda. Estoy orgullosa de ti Yoshiko.

\- Mari… Hanamaru es la chica a la que le hice aquella promesa hace tanto tiempo…

Me tomo un par de segundos asimilar toda esta nueva información - ¿Q-Que? ¿Entonces tu nunca olvidaste esa promesa?

\- No.

\- ¡God! ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Esto parece el drama de una telenovela juvenil. Pero entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? Que yo sepa Hanamaru no se está viendo con nadie ahora.

\- ¡Mari! – me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió un poco - ¡Ella también ha esperado por mi todo este tiempo! – ante el término de su oración hundió su rostro en mi cuello, solo alcanzaba a ver sus orejas rojas por la vergüenza.

\- ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¿Entonces de que te preocupas? ¡Simplemente ve y demuéstrale todo el amor que sientes por ella! - la abrace fuertemente - ¡De esta forma!

\- ¡Espera Mari! – se separó un poco de mi - Ese es el maldito problema, ella cree que deje de amarla…

\- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué creería eso?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No recuerdas lo que dijimos hace un rato?

Lo que dijimos hace un rato… digo muchas cosas a diario… ¡Ah! – Ohh, ya veo, ¿Sobre qué fuimos pareja? – ella asintió - ¡Vamos! ¡No es para tanto!

\- A ver, pongámonos en su lugar, dime, ¿Qué harías tu si te enteras que la persona de la que has estado enamorada por 10 años y que te juro amor ya estuvo con alguien más?

\- Vale, suena mal si lo dices de esa forma, pero no fuimos nada más que amigas.

\- Pero ella no lo sabe. Y además…

\- ¿… además?

\- Ella… bueno… le dije que ya he besado… - dijo en un tono apenas audible y sonrojada hasta las orejas sin dirigirme la mirada.

\- ¿Qué tu qué? – dije incrédula, pues, ¿qué mierda paso mientras estuve en el extranjero?

\- ¡No te hagas la que no escucho! – me grito.

\- Es solo que… Yoshiko, ¿Aun eres virgen?

\- AAHHG – tomo uno de los cojines y se lo llevo a la cara hundiendo su grito en este.

\- ¡It's Joke!

\- No bromees con esto, fue lo mismo que me dijo Hanamaru.

\- i see why she's angry – pose un dedo en mi barbilla – Yoshiko, eres una chica infiel.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad me siento mucho mejor ahora, Mari.

\- Amiga mía – la tome de su hombro derecho – esta vez la regaste, y feo.

\- Creí que me apoyarías - me miraba acusadoramente.

\- Oh, te apoyo, te ayudare a contentar a tu chica, I promise you.

\- No, no necesito eso – esta vez su semblante cambio a uno más triste – me refería a ayudarme a olvidarla.

\- ¿Oh? – dije de manera juguetona - ¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude con eso?

\- No lo sé, ¡por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda!

\- Bueno, creo que puedo hacer que la olvides esta misma noche – realmente me divierte molestarla.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Cómo!?

\- Es fácil – la aprisione contra el sofá y tome su barbilla acercándome a ella – solo déjate llevar.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Mari, deja de jugar! – se levantó de su lugar empujándome – Solo debes hacer eso con la persona que ames.

\- Pero te amo.

\- De manera romántica.

\- Oh…

\- Sera mejor que me vaya – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Espera, Espera! – corrí hasta ella tomándola del brazo antes de que saliera - ¡No puedes irte aun! Mi casa es tu casa, quédate, para recordar los viejos tiempos – le sonreí.

\- Pero mi mamá se enojará si no-

\- ¡No te preocupes por mamá! Acabo de llamarle para pedir su permiso – le mostré su celular, el cual marcaba una llamada con su madre hace alrededor de una hora.

\- ¡Tu- ¿¡Cuando fue que-

Reviso desesperadamente los bolsillos de su pantalón para después pasar a mirarme con frustración mientras yo solo soltaba una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Y bien?

Ella suspiro – Esta bien, me quedare – cerro la puerta por donde antes pensaba salir.

\- ¡Perfect! – la empuje para sentarla nuevamente en el sillón – entonces cuéntame, ¿Con quién, aparte de mí, engañaste a la pequeña Hanamaru?

\- ¡Ya te dije que no la engañe! ¡Fue robado!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Así que tengo otra contrincante!

Yoshiko hizo un puchero mientras yo reía, es tan divertido meterse con ella.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo se llama esa persona?

\- No te diré nada, solo vas a burlarte.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si ni siquiera me cuentas completa la historia?

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con superar a Hanamaru.

\- ¡Vamos, Yoshiko! ¡No seas aguafiestas! – le comencé a picar sus costillas y ella respondió con pequeñas risas.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! – pare mi ataque – ¿Cómo es que siempre termino siguiendo tus juegos? – suspiro – Bien, es una amiga mía, un año mayor que nosotras y es muy amable y linda – antes de que pudiera decir algún comentario ella me calló – Pero no me interesa de esa forma, fin.

\- Pero, si tanto quieres olvidar a Hanamaru, deberías intentarlo, ya sabes, como dice el dicho: "un clavo saca a otro clavo", ¿no?

\- No podría aceptar los sentimientos de Lily aun sabiendo que yo amo a alguien más, está mal. Además, una de mis amigas está enamorada de ella… no podría traicionarla…

\- ¡God, Yoshiko! – comencé a reír - ¡Tu situación sí que me da gracia! – Ella me miro con molestia por mi comportamiento ante el tema – Pero esa chica, "Lily", te quiere, ¿no?

\- Si… me lo dijo…

\- Pero, ¿A quién quieres tú?

\- A Hanamaru…

\- ¡Buena chica! – acaricie su cabeza – ahora solo debemos pensar como contentar a tu ratón de biblioteca.

\- Pero te dije qu-

\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad piensas rendirte solo por un maldito beso? ¡No seas ridícula Yoshiko!

\- Pero ella me dijo que no la volviera a buscar…

\- ¿¡Te dijo eso!? ¡Y tú no la perseguiste! ¿¡Verdad!? – grite alarmada - ¡Yoshiko! ¡Debiste hacerlo! ¡Idiota!

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¡Es mujer! ¡Cuando decimos esa clase de cosas es porque queremos que nos rueguen!

\- Lo dices como si yo no lo fuera.

\- Tu eres más… como una niña – me sincere, así es como yo la veo, no entiende mucho este tipo de cosas y para eso estoy yo, para ayudarla – como sea, ¿Vas a rendirte? Si ese es el caso estoy más que disponible para ti, baby.

\- No lo hare… Mari, por favor ayúdame…

Me dijo esto último con un semblante triste y un poco sonrojada, lo cual me dio mucha ternura, parece que de verdad quiere a Hanamaru- Aww, ven aquí – la abrace – No te preocupes, Mari onee-san se encargara de todo, por ahora, ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir? Aunque primero deberíamos tomar una ducha, no te dejare entrar a mi cama oliendo feo, vamos juntas – tome la parte inferior de su blusa con intención de quitársela, lo cual, como esperaba, ella me lo impidió agarrando fuertemente mi mano – ¡Duele Yoshiko!

…

Ya era tarde, sobrepasaban las 11 pm, mi pequeño ángel caído dormía plácidamente en mi cama, yo tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo, pero, al ver su celular en el buro… ¡No pude resistirme! Vamos, ¿Qué acaso nunca han revisado el celular de algún amigo sin su consentimiento? No me importa la respuesta, lo hare igual.

Lo primero que hice fue revisar la galería, madre mía, ¡Yoshiko es una acosadora! Tenía millones de imágenes de Hanamaru, parece que se las toma cuando esta no se da cuenta.

\- Ha… Hanamaru… - dijo mi amiga entre sueños

\- Geez, De verdad la quieres, ¿no? – sonreí para mí misma, ver a Yoshiko de esta manera me hace feliz, así que la ayudare en todo lo que pueda para no volver a perder su sonrisa como paso hoy.

¿Qué? ¿Qué si estoy enamorada de ella? No, solo la veo como una amiga, no, más que eso, como una hermana menor que necesita de mis cuidados y atenciones. Ella fue la única que me acogió como su amiga, la única que me hablo con sinceridad. No puedo negarlo, en algún momento me sentí atraída por ella, pero ahora tengo todo claro, la amo, pero no de esa manera.

Navegue un poco más por el celular, después de todo, no todos los días puedes ver el teléfono de un ángel, ¿No crees? Llegué al apartado de los registros y me sorprendí al ver 22 llamadas perdidas de un solo contacto.

\- Lily… debe ser la roba primeros besos.

*Bzzz**Bzzz*

\- ¡Uah! – casi tiro el teléfono pues comenzó a vibrar de la nada.

 **Llamada entrante**

 **Lily**

\- ¿Ohh? Esto será interesante.

 **UFFFF después de miles de años hay !nuevo capitulo! yey~ vale, espero que les guste y lo disfruten :3 para el chico que se quería suicidar... por favor no lo hagas :'v la vida es beia xD bueno, nos vemos en otro capitulo, que espero ahora no tardar tanto xd chiao~**


End file.
